


Foxes don't run in packs

by paintedwolfdragon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Deaf Stiles, Derek is confused, F/F, F/M, Fox Stiles, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mistary person, Mpreg, Ninja Stiles, Protective Raph, Running Away, Scared Derek, Scott is a shit friend, Sick Stiles, badass stiles, cloudia stilinski, healing powers stiles, johns oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedwolfdragon/pseuds/paintedwolfdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W-what the hell do you mean that you don't need me anymore?” He questioned derek. Derek his eyes so he was looking at the floor instead of the once cinnamon caramel brown eye that were know dark as a smokey fire. He didn't want to see all the pain and betrayal that he had caused.<br/>“ It's exactly as I said stiles. We don't want nor need you anymore. You are a threat to my pack. After what happened with donavin and the nogitsune how can we trust that you won't snape and try to kill us again. We just can't have someone so unpredictable around humans nor can I have someone like you near the pack.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I want to say that I'm sorry for this chapter being so long. I do not own these cherectors and I do not own the aft work of the artist who mad these amasing art work isn't comfortable with me boring them please inform me immeadietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment

Chapter 1

Tears burned my cheeks and my hands and toes felt numb from the snow-covered ground but it wasn’t painfully numb. My lungs felt like a balloon and it hurt to breath in the cold air. I felt exhausted and weak. Both my heart and cheek hurt from the physical and mental pain caused by my once so call pack and family. My body shook violently as sobs broke from my chapped lips. I could care less who heard me. It's not like they would care. I curled in closed to the tree I was sitting under.. I froze in place when a low growl echoed through the air. ‘ I should have known that they would chase me out’. The anger from before came flooding back into my mind. Clenching my fist and baring my teeth at the bush I shouted at what I thought was the pack.

“For fucks sakes Derek what the hell do you want from me! I get it alright. I know that I'm not part of the pack anymore but you don't need to act like a brute and chase me! Just leave me-”  
I was cut in mid-sentence by a sinister growl .

“A-alone.” ‘ That's not Derek….. That's not Derek ! That's not Derek!’ My brain finally registered that my life was in danger. Springing to my feet I looked for an escape route. I was trapped between the large oak tree I had been crying under a stone wall to my left and pricker bushes poison ivy and deadly snare roots surrounded everywhere else except for where the creature was slightly hidden. the vegetation there was soft vines, moss, and bushes. A large chocolate furred body stepped out from within the brush. My body screamed for me to run from the big alpha were but something about the alpha felt off. It’s body shot forward in a short awkward step forward. I stepped back and looked him in the eyes. It’s eyes were red. ‘ yah I know duh stilinski he's an alpha’ But they seemed to be almost bugging out of his head. the white f its eyes were filled by and irritated color of pink.  
There was no emotion in the eyes except madness and a distant look. Its eyes looked right past me and into the distance. My eyes made there way down the alphas body. His fur was patchy and thin. The outlining of ribs stuck out from the poorly kept fur, his right shoulder blade had rub marks on it. Almost like the skin was so itchy that he had been harshly rubbing against tree bark. It bleed heavily and was a reddish yellow and oozing bright white liquid. His body swayed almost like he was drunk. I took a look at his mouth and the realization for what was wrong hit me and the feeling of fear sunk in deep. Massive jaws with sharp missing teeth that could tear me to shreds were all wedged into a hanging open jaw that looked like it wasn't able to close. Thick whitish yellow foam flowed from its mouth as well.

‘Oh great just my luck. Not only do I run into a wild alpha but its rabid as well! Why does this kind of shit always happen to me?’ I pushed myself further back when the wolf took a jagged step forward. I was now firmly pressed against the rock wall, trying to keep still as possible. My heart beat wrung in my ears. Not wanting to trigger the rabid beast anymore then it already was. I slowly reached for the back pocket of my jean’s for my phone. Only to fill my hand’s with empty space. Remembering that my one and only phone was in my backpack that was so conveniently laying on the other side of the clearing.  
My flight or fight instincts took over. Not wanting to give the alpha a chance to strike I lunged forward just as the alpha jumped at me and tried to claw at my face. I quickly slid underneath him luckily landing in front of my bag. I pulled it open and grabbed my phone and hit speed dial to Derek's number. Waiting for Derek to pick up I turned to see where the wolf was. Terrier streamed through my whole body my arms and legs flailing about as I scrambled to get away from the snapping jaws just inches from my left arm. One bit and I would probably would lose my arm.  
The frozen snow cut into my ankle’s as I ran it having hardened into something like shards of glass. The hot breath of the alpha brushed against my left ankle. The thought of this thing catching me and killing, the thought of dad never knowing what had killed his son gave me the strength to run faster and faster. I made sure that I chose paths that had sharp turns and twist’s in hopes that it would cause the wolf to lose its footing or make the chase to hard and not worth the effort. Making a turn that was too sharp I stumbled into a tree and its big root’s that stuck out of the ground. A burning pain as hot as fire burst through the whole of my right leg. Looking down I saw that it had been snagged and tangled awkwardly with in a bunch of the tree roots and frozen vines. Pulling my ankle out from the mess my heart stuttered with panic as the sound of heavy paw’s in the pursuit of me came closer.  
Trying out my foot to see if I could still run on it. Dismay filled my heart as I was only able to limp about two inches before I collapsed from the pain flaring through that one leg. Tears pricked at my eyes anger taking over.

‘ I'm not weak I refuse to die like this. I refuse to let them be right about me. Get up stilinski you may only be human but that doesn't mean that you are completely useless like everyone says ’s. Come on dammit get up and run’.

I shoved myself off the ground and took off running again. My pain was replaced by determination and the will to survive. The hope that I could survive this was forcefully pushed out of me when the ground gave me an unfriendly greeting. The feeling of sharp claw’s digging into my back made my heart skip a beat or two. Lifting my head up as high as I could I wish that I hadn't. Everything began to spin and my vision blurred. My breathing became strangled and painful. The sound of rushing water filled my ears and was almost deafening. Realization hit me of where I was. Hope filled my heart again.I was back in the hale pack territory. If I could only call Derek again and if he answered then maybe just maybe I would survive. 

My brain was suddenly swamped by memories from earlier that day that had caused me to be out in the middle of the woods being hunted down in the middle of the night with no help. 

Flash back  
The pack was all sitting tensely in the living room of the old Hale house. Both Derek and stiles were standing in the middle of the room facing each other. Stiles thin frame was shaking with anger and sadness. Derek stood like a mountain emotionless and motionless, his face completely stoic. The silence was broken by stiles voice it was croaky and it quaked as he spoke.

“ W-what the hell do you mean that you don't need me anymore?” He questioned Derek. Derek his eyes so he was looking at the floor instead of the once cinnamon caramel brown eye that was dark as a smokey fire. He didn't want to see all the pain and betrayal that he had caused.  
“ It's exactly as I said, Stiles. We don't want nor need you anymore. You are a threat to my pack. After what happened with Donovan and the nogitsune how can we trust that you won't snape and try to kill us again? We just can't have someone so unpredictable around humans nor can I have someone like you near the pack.”

Present  
Salty hot tears spilled down my face. I could feel them freeze to my probably pink cheeks. What was the point of living if no one wanted me. ‘I'm probably better off dead’. As if the wolf had heard my thoughts it dug its sharp claws into my are and back dragging them down my back and arms creating giant wounds. I could feel my blood poor out of me like buckets of water. My body felt heavy and my head felt way to light. The claws decided to have another go at the wounds that they had previously made. Howls of pain were forcefully ripped out of my throat. The tears streaming down my face and burned my frozen cheeks as they rolled down in rivulets.

‘ This is it this is how it's gonna end me bleeding out slowly to death and now one will ever know or care’ closing my eyes I waited for all the pain and grief to leave my body. The alphas hot breath and sharp fangs tickled the back of my neck. Deep deep down in my heart I silently prayed.

‘ Derek…. Derek, please…. Help me …. Please don't let me die like this … I- I still have to tell you Derek’ 

“ Derek!” his name forced itself out of my blue and very chapped and bleeding lips. The sound of my own voice made me cringe. It was choked and gargled from blood clogging in my throat. I knew that my voice would be too faint for even werewolves to here. The farel alpha let out a vicious growl. Deciding to make it easy on myself I boarded my throat to his sharp teeth. Just as he went for my throat a howl broke through the trees and the ice stillness of the night and was joined by several other howls. Having heard this howl a million times before tears fell down my cheeks even harder, my heart filled with hope knowing who they belonged to. But hope became mixed with fear. Fear that even though they had heard my place they would abandon me after everything Derek had said . I pushed the evil thoughts out of my head as another howl filled my ears asking for my location. When you run with wolves you learn which howl means what. Filling my lungs with air ignoring the stabbing pain I released it all with Derek strangling clinging to my breath. 

I only managed two calls before the rabid creature mistake the hood of my hoodie for my throat and grabbed it tightly his teeth tearing holes in it. He then hoisted me up into the air and threw me against a tree. My head colliding with the bark hard. My vision doubled every thing then turning to white then blurry. The sound of growling and violent scuffling broke me out of my haze. Opening my eyes I wish I hadn't as wave upon wave of pain smashed into my body. Breathing felt like I was being suffocated by a plastic bag slowly. I could barely make out two male wolf form battling it out. One was black while the other was the chocolate brown rabbit alpha. The black wolf had the rabid one pinned down its jaws closed around its neck and paws shoved into its stomach and head. Closing my eyes I shake my head trying to clear its. Opening then again the wolves had doubled in number. There was an oke brown, light brown, blond and blackish gray wolves, my brain slowly tagged them as being Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Derek. My alpha.

Horror spread through my mind as the patchy brown would flip Derek onto his back and slammed Derek into a tree. Derek barely had enough time to dodge let alone get up before the alpha knocked Derek down again and lunged for his under belly.

“No Derek”. My body moving faster then my brain had time to process the shocks of numb pain. I was reminded of it and almost fell unconscious when my body made contact with the patchy alphas. The broken bones in my arm grinding against each other.

“ Don't you dare touch him!” I roar. The wolf was sent flying and floundering almost seizing about on a patch of thin ice his body too heavy for to be on it and crashing into the frigid waters below. Turning back to Derek I felt the tears still running and freezing on my cheeks. His wolfy face was frozen in shock and worry causing me to panic. Someone rushing someone flopping to his side I gently began to run my hand all over his body in search of any kind of wound.

“ Oh god Derek are you alright?did he bite you? Did he bite you?!” What would happen to the pack if Derek was bitten? Like hell, like Scott is ready to lead. He leans up and his warm tongue lapped at my face and I give him a sincere smile.

“ Thank god Derek. I don't know what I would do if I lost you.” Tears streamed down from my pink puffy eyes to my chin. Derek gave me the best sadden puppy-eyed look ever and nosed at my arms covered in frozen blood. I gently pulled him into a hug and pushed my nose deep into his warm fur the tears finally coming to a stop. “ I-I'm ok Derek. I'm ok.”I crooned running my numb hands through his silky black fur. Cringing in embarrassment as snot attached itself to it. “ Derek I was so scared that you wouldn't fine.I thought I was going to die.” His whining became frantic and his nose nuzzled against my ears. 

“ Thank you Derek thank you so much.” I watch out of the corner of my eye as the rest of the pack cautiously trotted over to us. Wiping my eye I gave them a shy smile and thanked them as well. But of course because it's our lives nothing ever has a happy ending. My heart stops when the red and white scarf Isaac had given to me as a present suddenly was drawn tightly around my throat. The force of the sudden constriction jerked me back violently. I felt myself being dragged across the snowy forest floor. Sharp rocks and pine needles imbedded themselves into my back, my hands tried to pry the scarf of while my left reached for Derek only grabbing air. The sound of my blood and heart wrong loudly in my ears. By the time that they Scarfe lessons around my neck and I would have been able to gulp in air I fill my lungs with ice-cold water. My muscles become tense and sore once again as my body was engulfed in freezing water. The currents were violent and ruthless, I felt like a soccer ball as I was tossed and turned through the water. Old wounds began to open as I struggled against the currents.

Finally I surfaced coughing and sputtering up water. Looking around while I could for Derek I spotted him on the bank running after me panic and fear was written all over his face. 

“ Derek!” I only managed a faint whisper of his name as another concussive wave hit me and dragged me back under the murky surface water gushing down my throat, and nose. Terror filled me when my eyes spotted a brown patchy pelt and pink and white eyes headed straight towards me. Flailing my arms and legs I tried to swim. The rabid alpha closing on me he swam just blow me heading up towards my ankles. I bunched up my good leg and stomped the alpha square in the face using the momentum from the kick to help push me up to the surface.

Taking in the much needed air when I reached the surface, I couldn't stop my arms from flailing desperately in the water trying to find something to grab onto. I could still see Derek chasing after me a look of relief when he spotted me. The currents of the water greedily tried to pull me back under. Hope spread through me when I spotted a fallen tree that had been wedged into a rocky cliff. When I finally reached it I was barely able to haul my water logged body onto it. My arms felt lite as air my head told me to close my eyes and sleep.

Harsh barking filled my ears I forced my lidded eyes open. It was almost like Derek was telling me to stay awake. I could see Derek standing by the sure like of the river. A smile graced my face as I watched him shirt into a very naked human dere. He climbed onto the edge of the rock. His hand reaching for me. Using the straight that I had left I shoved my arm up to meet Derek. I held my breath when Derek almost fell off the ledge we were about and inch too far. Frantic splashing filled the air, looking behind me I watched as the killer alpha heaved itself into the fallen log. Once he was fully on the log he turned towards me with an evil wolfy smile plastered on his face.

“Stiles.” Derek called me, I looked back at him. His faces read determination and fear. It was then I realized that if I and Derek had only an inch apart then that meant the alpha could easily jump onto land and attack the pack. Closing my eye I began to try and figure out a way to keep the alpha from reaching land. Looking to wear the log was lodged an idea sprung into my head. If I could just lodge it then the alpha wouldn't be able to reach land. ‘ but if I do that’ opening my eyes I cast a look down to my belly. Shaking my head I looked up at Derek giving him a soft smile. 

“ Derek. I'm sorry but I can't let the alpha get too sore. I-i love and I always will love you.” He looked at me like I had completely lost the gears in my head. 

“ Stiles don't you dare talk like you're going to die. Look I love you too alright. And because I love you I know that we can make it out of this, the both of us the whole pack. So don't give up. J-just shut up and grab my hand. Once iv got you will figure something out I promise.” Derek begged his voice filled with shorty. It broke my heart having to do this to him. But I had no choice, besides Derek probably was only saying this and saving me so he didn't have a dirty conscious or something. But whatever his reason was I still couldn't allow that thing to cross over. Taking a deep breath I gave Derek a determined look. 

“ I'm sorry dear but I gotta do this so at least you'll be rid of me and won't have to worry about the spastic weak human holding your pack back.” with those final words I turned onto my back my muscles shaking and protesting. Using both legs I began to push against the rock wall to dislodge the trunk. The alpha came closer and closer. Turning my head I looked over my shoulder and saw the alpha launch itself at me. Looking back at Derek I bite my lip his face was covered in tears and pain. 

“ I'm sorry for everything.”I gave the log one more ruff push and every thing became a rush of water once again. The last thing I remember was a pain filled howl of.  
“ No Stiles!.” before a sharp dagger-like pain crushed the back of my head and me screaming letting out my precious air as bubbles and then everything went black. Just as black as that night had been.


	2. A nother rats treasure

  
Chapter 2

Normal pov

A graceful form with a long tail and fur covered hands were placed on an old wooden cabin moved through a forest. A brown and white kimono help to disguise him in the underbrush of the forest. Oke brown eyes trained for obstacles, big brownish gray ears twitch as a bird or small woodland creature would peep squeak or scurry. The soft leafy composted of the forest floor turned into a rocky smooth glittering river bank. Earlier it had been a chest-high muddy river. Now it was a knee high crystal clear babbling brook. The giant rat gazed up at the clear blue sky breathing in the clean cool air. Reopening his eyes he caught sight of something bright red blue and clumpy, a little bit further up along the bank. The shape gave a little twitch and shake before going still once again. He quickly padded over to its side as not knowing what it was.

When he reached the body he hovered over it and took in how its clothes were torn to shreds, waterlogged and covered in mud and blood. It wore no shoes or socks. Around its paper pale neck, it wore a scarf. Dark chocolate brown eyes widened in worry as he recognized the body as a human a very small human probably the same age as for April and Casey. The rat leaned down on one knee his head close to the young ones face. His whiskers an inch from the boy's nose and his furred covered pointer finger pressed to the neck in search of a pulse. A small smirk formed on the old rates face as he felt the almost undetectable cool breath tickle his whiskers and a small pulse caused by the visible blue veins. Setting down his walking stick he scooped up the still form into his arms. His long brown tail winding its way around the walking stick on the ground and held onto it tightly. The rat quietly slinking back into the evergreen forest.


	3. safe awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hay guys so yay i finally finished this chapter i have the 4 one done as well just gotta check before i pot it and uhmm i would appreciate that people don't take the other names that i have given stiles. that would be awesome. please leave comments and such. thank you and enjoy

The first thing that I feel when I wake up is the heavy warmth of a blanket on top of me. I at first thought it was the pack and that I was in a puppy pile except there was no snoring or Isaac puppy dream kicking me in the side. The next thing I notice is that my body didn't hurt as much as it should, after all, it went through. Instead, it felt like nothing had happened at all. Almost like I had my pain taken away by werewolf healing which was impossible since Derek would be nowhere to be found I did drown after all. The air is warm and smells free of disinfectants and there’s no sound of a heart monitor or animals barking. Curiosity taking hold of me, I let my eyes flutter open slowly. Yep, I was right totally not in a hospital, Derek's, or Deatons. With slightly blurred vision I could tell that there were no lights on in the room. Maby there was a fireplace or something. The ceiling had a soft glow to it making the reasoning of there being a fireplace more realistic. I slowly turned my head to the left of me. I had to care even though I was feeling better know didn't mean it wouldn't hurt if I moved. My heart skipped a beat when I see a dark shadow sitting in the middle of a green carpeted floor. At first, it looked like an old man was sitting there. That was until of course I squinted my eyes and saw two rather large ears. A shadowing twitch of whiskers and a flash of long tail curling delicately around the old creature's side. My body protested a bit when I had decided to sit up. I reached for my stomach in a sudden frantic search for the small bump that had formed over the past few weeks. Relief spread through me when my fingers brushed over the small thing. I peered down and smiled fondly at it. It was hard to find under all the bandages. I couldn't help but let my smile grow as I ran my hand over it again. I was brought out of my thoughts at the sound of the man-creature clearing his throat. Turning to get a better look at him when I did I was sure that he was another shifter but not a wolf shifter or the supernatural creatures that I had seen in my line of “ work”. Instead, it was a giant grayish brown big-eared and whiskered bat with big paws with claws and a tail. His face looked like he was glaring at first but not in the ‘ mad I don't want you here kind of way but’ the suns to brought and in my face kind of look. The fact that he looked quite old and tired add to the glare. “I am relieved to see that you have finally woken. You had all of us quite worried when you didn't wake little one. Tell me how are you feeling?” His voice was gentle, slow and filled with concern and curiosity. Before I could stop myself, questions poured from my mouth out into the open. “ W-where am I? Who are you? How did I get here? Are you a were? How long was I asleep?” I bite my tongue and blushed when I realized that I had been rattling away more questions than the rat man thing probably appreciated. I felt bad to have just woken up and instantly started demanding things from this… rat guy, after all, he had been caring for me for however long I had been knocked unconscious. Looking back at the rat's face I half expected him to look angry or annoyed with me for all the questions I had been giving him. Instead, he just chuckled and gave me a small and gentle smile. “It's alright to ask questions little one. I do not mind answering them. We are currently in a house that is owned by a friend of the family on the outskirts of new york city. My name is Hamato Yoshi but I am usually called Master Splinter, I carried you here when I discovered you laying washed up on the river bank. As for how long you have been unconscious I am not quite sure but I believe it had been at least 5 and a half day. I am also just a rat. Now if you don't mind myself asking you a few questions.” Shaking my head told him that I didn't mind. I watched slightly edged as he walked towards me and sat down on the floor his legs tucked underneath him while his tail wrapped around him to lay on top of his thighs. “ Where do you come from? How old are you? Arent you a bit young to be beat up and left alone? Where is your family? What is a where and why did you think I was one? What is your name? “ His question was exactly the kind of questions you would ask someone who had just washed up on your doorstep except for the one about the were. I mean come on the guy has a giant rat tail sticking out. I picked at my bandages and answered his questions. “ My name is Strika Genim Stilinski but everybody calls me Stiles. I am from California. I'm 16 years old. I-i was cast out of my family. They considered me the weak link because I was human and not some really superpowered supernatural being, I also did something that hurt them and something that they could never let go of.” A lump formed in my throat and tears brimmed at my eyes. I picked at the blanket and tried taking in deep breaths. Trying to relax. Splinter gave me an understanding smile and stood up. Wow, he was taller then he looked. He walked over to me and laid his hand gently on my shoulder his hand was warm and comforting. “ I see. I can tell you will be needing a place to stay so you heal not just physically but mentally as well. You are welcomed to stay here for as long as you need.” His face did not once waver from the gentle and wise tired but kind look . “ Oh man, I'm starving! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse and 20 pizzas! No wait, a horse made out of pizza!” Splinter simply smiled wider and went to go and pick up his cane while I jumped in surprise at the sudden outburst of a new voice. Turning my head to the hallway I couldn't help but stare at 3 giant turtles the size me but probably taller and bigger, walked into the room. “ So help me Mikey if I havta hear another complaint about you being hungry coming out of that mouth of yours I'm gonna shove my fist so far up your-”I watched as another turtle walked in. he was wearing a red mask and his muscles and face bulged out in anger and agitation. I couldn't help but flinch and cover my ears when Master Splinter sudden rise in voice. “Raphae that is enough.” The volume of his voice even caused the other now 4 turtles to flinch. “ My sons it seems that our guest has awakened.” He informed the strange group that had formed in the living room. A pair of dark blue eyes glanced at me followed by a pair of green, purplish brown, all turn to look at me. I swallow thickly trying to keep my heart beat normal and a light blush crept its way up from my neck to my cheeks. “ Uhmm h-hi?” the smile on my face is awkward and I can feel the palms of my hands start to get sweaty. Crystal blue eyes glance at me. They belong to the smallest turtle. He was a much lighter green than the others with freckles all over his green skin, he had a slight chub to him and sported a bright orange bandana that had been cut into a mask. He smiles at me the ora around he shouted excited. The one named Raphael was the second tallest of all four of them. He was much more muscularly built than every one of them, with bright forest green eyes and a dark red bandana mask. His skin was a darker shade of green almost like he was a tanner or worker out a lot in the sun, both his shell and skin were littered with scratches and cracks the most noticeable was a lightning-shaped chip in the front. Then came the second shortest turtle with dark blue eyes and light olive green skin and a dark blue mask. He watched me with a soft but calculating gaze. The last one was the tallest out of them all with a lean and lanky body and long limbs but still had the look like he could easily tussle with a were and possibly win. A pair of thick-rimmed glasses made his purplish brown eyes shine, a purple bandana strapped underneath the glasses. His shell was covered with all kinds of gadgets and such. He offered me a warm but tired smile and waved at me. I tried not to giggle at the gape in his front teeth. Totally letting out a manly squeak I flailed about when Mikey came springing over to my side and jumped onto the couch landing on my legs and began to bombard me with all sorts of questions making my head spin at how fast he was asking them. “What's your name! Mines Mikey! Where did you come from! How are u feeling! How long are you gonna stay!” Before any more could be said, Master Splinter spoke ... well more like yelled quietly. “ Michelangelo! That is quite enough interrogation. Our guest will answer questions that only he deems fit to answer. You will not ask or force any questions upon him. Do I make myself clear.” He said it in a way that left no reasoning of any kind to take place. Mikey climbed off me and bowed his head and responded back with a “Yes sensei”. Splinter cleared his throat and looked back in my direction. “ Now I do believe that covers everything. I do believe that it is time for my show. A new episode playing tonight and I can't miss it.” Splinter announced his face was filled with excitement. I watched as he exited the room. The realization that I had been left alone with the four giant human-like turtles hit me and I began to bug out my body twitching and my heartbeat began to speed up. Pulling my legs to my chest I laid my chin on them and tried to calm myself. For all, I know they could have super hearing like werewolves. The silence in the room was reaching an awkward boiling point until it was broken by the blue-clad turtle. My eyes watched him as he stepped towards me. He gestured his hand out to wars me causing me to flinch back when I caught sight of his three-fingered hand.The sudden flinch caused him to snape his hand back and wouldn't meet my gaze. His face looked almost like he had been slapped. “ l …. look I know where different from everyday humans. But I promise that we mean you no harm in any way.” His voice was soaked in dejection. Looking at the others they all had the same look. “ I- it's cool dudes trust me I have seen much weirder back home. Actually, you guys are like the first supernatural that I have met that hasn't tried to eat me so where cool.” I then offer them a small sincere smile. Pain then erupted from my lungs as I was dragged into a coughing fit. My body tensed at the feeling of a firm hand on my shoulders holding me still. It had been the red-clad turtle to holding my shoulders. My chest began to hurt more and I couldn't help the wheezing. The blue-masked turtle sate next to me and handed me a glass of water. Nodding my head at him in thanks, I downed the glass and gave a final cough. “ Thanks,” I say to both of them. They both nod in response. The blue one a soft smile at the red one a blank face. The red turtle then pulled me back so that my back rested against the arm of the couch. I notice that Mikey and the other turtle had disappeared during my episode, and after a few seconds, Mikey returned with blankets in hand. “ Donnie said that we should keep your back and chest warm so I found some extra blankets.” He said with a smile thanking him I let him wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and pull them tight against my chest. Mikey then began to get slightly antsy biting his lip and staring intensely at blue masked one. The blue one rolled his eyes and responded to Mikey's antsy ness with a. “ Yes, Mikey I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind if you asked a couple of questions. Just remember what sense said.” With that, Mikey squealed and it was like someone had uncorked a bottle of freshly shaken coke. “ What's your name? Where did you come from? How are you feeling?” The red-clad turtle just rolls his eyes and goes to poke at the fire with a loge roller and trying to act completely uninterested in the conversation. Giggling I say. “ My real name is Strika Tommus Genim Stilinski but everyone just calls me Stiles. I am 17 years old. I'm from California, and I guess I'm feeling pretty good but I am a little tired though. I already know that your name is Michelangelo and everyone calls you Mikey for short. I also know that one of you is named Raphael but I don't know the rest of your names.” The red turtle now sitting in front of the fire has his head turned halfway towards me and halfway towards the fire still. The blue bandana turtle offered me a courteous and friendly smile. “ Yah that's right. The red grump is Raphael but we call him Raph. The purple one is Donatello you can call him Donnie. He just went to get you medicine I think. He's our scientist and the brains of the family. The youngest you've already met and know the name of Mikey and I'm Leonardo but everyone calls me Leo I'm the oldest brother.” I was struck with realization and I couldn't stop smirking. “ So basically you're all named after the great Renaissance masters” Mikey gave me a sheepish broad smile and giggles. The door that probably led to a bathroom or something opened and Donnie walked out. His arms carrying all kinds of bottles. He walked over to me and put all of the things that were in his arms on the floor. He grabbed a bottle that had a purple labeling on it and shook out two pills they were flat and circular looking with bright red stripes. “ Here this should make it easier for you to move around without any pain. There chewable so they should go down easy.” He said. Mikey re-entered the room with another glass of water in one hand and a mug with steam coming out of it in the other. He handed me the glass of water first. I chewed down the flat pills and then accepted the next ones Donnie handed me they had a yellow coloring to it, he then also handed me the glass of water and took the hot mug out of Mikey's hand. “ Sorry about all the medicine. These ones should help with your cough and get rid of your fever as well. Your probably gonna feel sleeper then you are already so just take it easy for today.” Nodding my head I chugged down the pills and the rest of the water. “So um tomorrow if you feel like you're well enough we can show you around and introduce you to April and Casey.” Leo smiled then turned around facing Raph and cleared his throat grabbing the bigger reptiles attention. “ Raph do you think you can watch over stiles tonight. Just in case his fever comes back when the pills were off?” Raph turns to look at us. He didn't seem to be happy with the request. He actually looks like he wants to wrap my head off. He grits his teeth, grunts and rolls his eyes at us. Then turns his head away but nods and yes. I turn to Mikey with a questioning look. He just shrugs and walks back into what I assume is the kitchen. I watched as Leo tapped on Raph's shell and motions for him to follow him to where I'm guessing the front door. Raphs face then lit up with a fangy smirk. He jumped up and both of them hurriedly left the room and the front was slammed shut behind them. Donnie shakes his head in disapproval but his face holds a small fond smile. He picks up the orange medicine bottles and places them on the table in front of me. “ Are you warm enough if not I can try and find you another blanket.” He questions I had to hold in a giggle when he tilted head to the side eyes wide and brows furrowed reminding me deeply of Isaacs puppy eyes. Shaking my head I avoided eye contact as my heart constricts in sadness and I say no, He then pushes his glasses farther up his face nodded with a small smile. His fingers flipped down a wired black film over his glasses as he turned to walk out of the room and outside of the house. The pills Donnie had given worked just like how he said they would. I couldn't help but feel at peace and melt into the soft pillows, covers, and blankets and let the warmth of the fire lull me to sleep. I had probably been resting for at least an hour or so before warm gentle hands had gripped my shoulder and were shaking me awake. Rolling over onto my back I rubbed my eyes and blinked them open a bit. It was Mikey and he was wearing a pink and white fluffy apron that said kiss the cook. I sat all the way up now fully awake and flabbergasted. Mikey just smiled widely. “ Hey there sleepy head I thought that you might be hungry so I brought you some food.” Smiling back at Mikey I thanked him . He then turned to the table in front of the couch and grabbed a bowl that was steaming hot with something that smelled really good. Looking down at the contents as the bowl was shoved into my hands. I noticed that it was an … interesting looking greenish yellow color with noodles and something else in it. Raising an eyebrow at him he just patted my shoulder. “ Don't worry Stiles I didn't poison it or anything trust me” Rolling my eyes I Responded with an. “ I know it's just what's in it” Mikey then put on a thoughtful face and tapped his chin. “ Uhhhm well there's some noodle pizza chicken broth and some cabbage.” I couldn't help scrunching up my face at the thought of eating pizza in soup. But then again they were nice enough to give me a place to stay and get better. It would be rode to be stuck up. Picking up the spoon in the bowl shoveled a spoonful of the soup into my mouth. I could help my eyes lighting up and licking my lips. It was good really good. “ Do- do you like it?”Looking up at Mikey I chuckled and nodded my head his face lit up like fireworks on fourth of July and giggled. He then jumped on to the couch again. We then began talking while I ate. I watched as his faces began to look tired and his eyelids drooped down. Before I knew it I had a sleeping turtle on my lap lightly snoring. Placing my empty bowl on the table I laid back and pulled him up further onto my chest and cradled him in my arms rubbing down his head to his shell. It wasn't long till I myself was dosing off a little. I was between sleep and awake when a door slammed open and Donnie walked into the kitchen. Then into the living room.. His eyes were tired and had bags under them. Glancing at me he smiled and made his way over to me and Mikey. “ Here I got him.”. He carefully picked Miley up bridal style and carried him upstairs. He then walked back downstairs and into the kitchen came out with a new mug filled with more hot liquid. “I'm going to turn the lights of ok . Leo and Ralph will be back any minute. Sleep well.” He said before disappearing back upstairs. It had been a few minutes since Don had taken Mikey upstairs and I drifted again. This time I was awoken by the the gentle opening and closing of the front door. Looking up I saw Raph and Leo standing by the front door talking keeping there voice low . They probably thought I was asleep. Not being able to make out what they were saying I turned back facing the fire. It wasn't long before Raph walked into the room and sat down by the fire his back towards me. He had two weird looking big looking forks in his hand and a cloth in the other. I couldn't see exactly what he was doing but he seemed to working hard on it . Turning my head to look at the ceiling I closed my eyes a floated in sleep and awake. My ears were filled with a gentle sweet humming of a melody and my body being leaned into something warm and fingers in my hair and I was lulled into another deep sleep.


	4. a new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! leave comments kudos and feel free to share and book mark !

Chapter 4 

Stiles pov

A thunderous rumble wakes me up from my sleep. I slowly began to get the feeling back into my limbs that were cramped from sleep. My body was filled with shockwaves of pain, when I shot up straight my eyes shifting around the room, my body cringed inwards and my hands shot to my side. Taking a deep breath I slowly unraveled myself again and stretched out my legs. Taking another glance at the room the memories from the night before came back to me. The panic that had begun to creep up my back, slowly subsiding and turned into a calmed sigh and a small smile came to my lips. I turned around expecting Raph (as a recall the biggest turtle being called) to be behind me only to find two extra pillows there instead. I couldn't help but smirk and raise an eyebrow at that. I jumped when the thunder rumbled and echoed through the room again.

Looking around the room I could spot nothing that could have emanated such a sound. The sound went through the room again except this time my stomach felt like someone was grabbing it. I realized that it was me making the sound. I remembered that I hadn't eaten anything properly for days. 

Remembering where Donnie and Mikey had disappeared to get me food and water last night I assumed that it would be the kitchen. I couldn't help fighting myself on whether or not I should help myself and see what food they had to offer or if I should wait until everyone else was up and had breakfast cooked, assuming it was early in the morning and not late at night. I couldn't exactly remember what time it was that I had woken up earlier. My tummy made the decision up for my brain when it growled even louder in protest at the single thought that it should wait. 

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I carefully swung my legs out from under the blankets to the floor. My right hand grabbing onto the arm of the couch while my left carefully supported my middle section. I then gritted my teeth as I pushed myself up so that I was standing. My fingers dug into the couch arm and breathed in deeply through my nose. Taking another deep breath I carefully push off the couch and shove myself onto my feet and shuffled forward. I managed to stumble into the closest wall. Taking a quick breathing brake I can’t help but hunch against the wall. The pain was much worse moving than when I was sitting. Taking the last few steps to the doorway to the kitchen, I make it to the counter before I almost double over. Taking a rest stop I wait till the pain subsided before I begin to check out the kitchen. I spot the fridge that was white and covered in pictures and magnets and such. Opening the fridge door I spot the carton of milk and grab it and placed it on the counter. Then I began to pop open the Cubert's until I see what I was looking for. There were at least 7 different kinds of cereals! I could feel the drool run down my mouth at the thought of the sugary goodness. 

I stretch up to try and reach for the cereal only to realize I was to short to reach. I then rocked back onto the back of my feet and then onto my tiptoes putting my body into a full-on stretch. I couldn't stop the alarmed and pained shriek that emptied itself out of my mouth. Falling to the floor I grabbed my side. My hand felt warm and wet. Jerking my hand to my face my eyes widen in shock at the blood. My eyes look back at the kitchen entryway when Donnie comes into the kitchen. Worry filled his eyes. I watch as he hastily puts down his coffee and rushed over to me.

“What did you do? Shouldn't you be off the couch yet? Is that BLOOD?!” The panic was evident in his voice. I felt tears prick and my eyes and a began to shake and apologize.

“I-i I'm sorry please I'm sorry I was just hungry!” Donnie carefully grabbed both my arms and placed them around his neck then grabbed my legs. Carrying me bridal style out of the room and down the hall to a different room. Donnie opened the door and swiftly walked in and placed me down on the bed before rushing over to a sink and grabbing a white cloth that he had stored in a cupboard and a silver bowl. I watched as he filled the bowl and came back to my side. He gently pulled my hands away from the wound and used a pair of scissors that I hadn't seen him grab to cut away at the bandages.

“Seems like you have managed to pull your stitches pretty badly. You've actually almost opened the wound back up.” His voice was calm and his touch was delicate. I looked at him with guilt.

“I really am sorry I was really really hungry and I wasn't thinking.” He looked up at me and smiled gently his hands pulling away the last bit of the bandages around my middles section.

“Nah don't worry about. We all have to eat. Just be more careful. You're still healing after all.” He then went back to what he was doing. He places the towel into the bowl of water and the began to gently pat and wipe at the stitched up wound. The pain slowly began to melt away. I watched as he then put the bloodied rag back into the bowl and carried it back the sick. I then switched my attention back to my abdomen. The center of my tummy was much more prominent than it was with the bandages on. I could help myself. Placing my hand on my tummy I rubbed small circles. I felt my body began to relax and the pain was then completely gone. The air felt cool now. 

“Uhmm if you're wondering it's ok. I uhh I uhmm notice and checked it out when you were unconscious I hope you don't mind.” Donnie's voice caused me to jump in surprise at how close Donnie had come to be. He was literally right next to me his hand pressing a white piece of gaze with something on it to my wound. He now had fresh bandages with him.

“Ahh uhm no it's fine. I'm glad that it's ok I don't know what I'd do if something happened to it.”Donnie nodded his head. He then grabbed the new bandages and began to wrap them gently around me. Once he was done he pushed his glasses back up his nose his brown purple eyes locked with mine. He smiles. 

Blushing hard when my stomach lets out a dreadful growl. Donnie chuckles and rubs my head. 

“Still up for breakfast. Mikey should be awake by now and cooking. Come on.” Donnie then picked me up once again and carried me through to the kitchen. This time we ented to delicious smells of food, light , and Mikey bouncing about the kitchen. Donnie the went into the dining room and pulled out a chair for me and placed me down in it before heading back into the kitchen. Curiosity biting me I turned and watched him walk back in. But had to turn away sitting up straight and blushing when Donnie wrapped his arms around Mike's waist. It wasn't long before Mike came bouncing into the dining room with several plates in hand. Donnie following after him with cups filled with orange juice. Mikey set down one of the many plaits down in front of me. It had scrambled eggs bacon. I then watched as Mikey set down four more plays before going back into the kitchen and grabbing two more plants while Donnie placed down cups and disappeared back into the kitchen. Mikey placed down the last two plates the bigger plate was placed in the middle of the table. There were pancakes stacked high on it and I couldn't help but drool and let my tummy growl in anticipation. Mikey smiles at me and waltzes back to the kitchen. Donnie emerges holding a box of orange juice and places it on the table with his his mug of what is probably his coffee. Just as Mikey comes back into the room with butter maple syrup strawberries and whipped cream.

I don't hesitate a second before I pick up a fork and stab it into a pancake and started piling them onto my plate. I hesitate for a moment when I see Mikey and Donnie with their hand together in prayer style with their heads bowed. My face turns pink and watch as the two mutter some words in some language before the two began to pile the cakes onto their plates. I then go for the butter and other topping and then the orange juice. I then dig into everything stuffing my cheeks till they were bulging and I couldn't swallow fast enough. It wasn't long before Mike joined in with me in stuffing my face full. 

There was a comfortable silence before a grumpy Raph and the other brother Leo ( I think his name was) stumbled into the kitchen. They came to the table and did the weird hand thing and began stuffing themselves. Mikey then threw his head back from his plate and askes me with his mouth full.

“Sfu Huff roo roofing?” Surprisingly enough I can understand him perfectly. I guess that comes with people who would eat like animals. I swallow my mouthful before answering him.

“Yeah I'm feeling a lot better. I mean I pulled a couple stitches opens again but hey it'll heal right.” I say casually with a small smirk. Raph made a snorting sound and chugged down his orange juice. 

“Soo uhmm what’s the deal for today?” I couldn't help but be curious and all. Raph looked up from his plate with a frown.

“Well yeah have to ask our fearless leader Leo here. He's the man with da plans.” Raph said with a grouchy face. Leo glared at Raph before giving me a thoughtful look and then smiles at me.

“Well it's only 6:15 right now and me and my brothers don't have training until 7:00 am, then at 8 am me and Mikey have forest patrol the at 12:30 we have lunch, then we have free time till for the rest of the night except for Raph and Donnie who have patrol at 6 pm till 9 pm.” He then looked bashfully at me and rubbed the back of his head.

“ I mean you don't have to do anything today you can stay in the house and wander around. Unless you feel up to exploring and joining us.” I smile back at him and nod my head.

“Yeah I think I'll come and hang out with you guys I feel a lot better than I did earlier this morning thanks to Donnie. I just won't be able to move very much though.” A soft low chuckle rumbled through the dining room as Master Splinter entered the room looking slightly tired but no less as kind as he was yesterday. He took his seat and gracefully dug into his food. From there every thinking became a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so yah i just wanted to let you guys know again this is the last chapter that I'm gunna be up dating until school started witch is a week from now. i literally have no time to write all these chapters soooo yah i hope you guys enjoy this!!!


	5. sound

After finishing breakfast mkey helped me up the staircase to a medium sized bathroom with blue peeling painted walls with black and white floor tiles. There i was left alone to do my bathroom needs. Limping over to the mirror to check myself out. My eyes were red and puffy underneath, my skin was a sickly looking pale and looked paper this to the point you could almost see my veins. My hair was messy and tangled. A knock on the door made me jump slightly. I quickly walked over to the bathroom door and cracked it open. Mikey stood their holding a bundle of clothes and a tooth brush.

Taking the clothes i thanked him before retreating back into the bathroom. Putting the clothes down on the toiet lid, srippng off the shorts tht had been put on when i was unconscious and began to pile on the borrowed clothes. A black shirt with two white lines painted in the shape of an x that kinda looked like the paint was melting. And a pair of pants with ripped holes in the knees. Opening the tooth brush i found an open tube of past and squeezed it onto the toothbrush and scrubbed my teeth until they felt like i had scrubbed the white of my teeth right off.

Rinsing my mouth out with tap water i tried to make my hair look presentable. Taking in a deep breath i carefully limped back to the door being sure that i closed it behind me when i left the room. I was happy to see mikey standing outside the door waiting for me. He help me back down the stairs and into the living room. There the other brothers were all starting to gear up with weapons and straps. Leo smiled at me and then began to usher all of ouse out the front door. My eyes hurt a little as they dilated forcing me to cover my eyes.

Leo gently grabbed my shoulder and steered me to the side of the house where master splinter sat with his legs crossed, eyes closed , with hands on his knees, leo sat me down on the side so that the sun was to my back. The warmth of the sun seeping through the bandages making me feel at peace. Watched as the brothers kneeled in front of master splinter. Master splinter opened his eyes and looked at them.

“Today we will focus on your ability to work together.” he stood up  
“ mikelangelo today you will partner with raphael. Donatello you will pair up with leonardo.” i watched as the brothers stood and walked in their groups to the opposite directions. Before facing the opposite group their hands ready on their weapons.master splinter raised a hand then brought it down quickly. 

“Begin!”

I watched in awe as the brothers charged at each other. Leo and donnie tried to land the first blow with leo's swords colliding with raphs fork like weapons while donnie blocked mikeys. Mikey jumped back while leo went for a spin kick at raph's legs. Raph dodged the attack and both rapha. Broth groups retreated back to their starting spots. Started the second attack again towards raph. Half way between leo's head on charged he smirked and ducked and slid under between raph's legs the yelled out.  
“ donnie now!” donnie appeared in front of raph and took a swing at raphs head. Raph dodged and grabbed donnies legs and swung him into leo. Both brothers went tumbling into each other. 

Splinter raised his cane and brought it down. Instantly the brothers stopped the practice fight and took their places in front of their father.

“Well don't donatello leonardo. Raphael michaelangelo you both need to work on you team work.” raph rolled his eyes and glared at his two older brothers. I watched as master splinter had the do it again. Deciding that this would be a long wait i decided to lay back into the long blades of green grass and watched as the clouds went by. I let my mind wonder it wasn't long for those painful memories of what happened days before flooded my head there were also memories of the pack when we would lay in the grass on sunny days together and sleep together in a huge ass puppy piles.

Rolling onto my side i buried my face into my arms and drifted off. The warmth of the sun soaked into my skin and into my bones. The warmth felt especially good on my tummy and my slightly sore side. It wasn't long till the brothers had finished with practice and a hand gently tapped my shoulder.

“ yo strika dude. Wake up man were done with practice now.” i jerked awake to see mikey leaned over me smiling. Smiling back at him i sat up and looked back at mikey. I yawned and stretched my arms and legs.

“ so what's next.” mikey gave me a think thought before answering me.

“ well now me and leo have to go on patrol. And if you want leo said that you can go with us. It won't take long or to straining. But will make sure to go slow.” offering his hand to me i take it and allow him to help pull me up onto my feet. We headed back to the house. Donnie and raph and master splinter all headed inside while i followed leo and mikey to the other side of the house where their was a chicken coop and a barn, walking past them we came to the borderline of the forest. 

“ stay close to use and keep your eyes and ears open for anything that could be threatening or unnatural.” lep gave us both a serious look. We headed into the first alert and cautious. I couldn't help but let my mouth drop open, my eyes became wide and searched around in amazement. I mean sure i grew up with a first literally right next door, but it never ever looked like this. Multiple shades of green, reds, oranges, yellows, browns, and grays captured my eye. Trees that loomed over use and looked like they touched the sky shimmered with emerald colored leaves that danced in the gentle blowing breeze. Red ,orange , and yellow flowers covered the ground all shapes and sizes with little flecks of white and green and dashing about small brown felted creatures.  
Gray flat rocks decorated the ground along the worn down dirt path lined with big dark brown tree roots. We had been walking for a while and the beams that streamed through the tree branches began to go from comfortable to almost unbearable yet the two brother didn't seemed bothered shaking it off i keep walking. It wasn't long till my lungs began to hurt and my body ached and itched. My eyes blurred and i couldn't see anything in front of me.before i could inform the brothers my jaw fell slack and my face made contact with the a cold stream of water when my foot slipped on a moss covered rocks at the base of a small stream. My eyes rolled into my head and closed. I could just barely feel hands franticly grabbing at my limp body and i could feel myself being rolled over. I coughed and sputtered up water that i had swallowed, opening my eyes slightly i could see two green forms above me. Sour chunky liquid filled my mouth and burned in my throat and nose. Was quickly rolled onto my side and the liquid ran out of me before i could chock. Violent torrents took over me before i blacked out.

Normal pov

Stiles body burned in leos arms as he and mikey rushed the teen back to teh farm house as fast as they could. He tried to keep calme and not panic as stiles became hotter with every jump he took. Relief filled leo's mind when the farm house came into view. Jumping from the last branch he landed and keep running for the front door. Borth leo and mikeys voice echoed through the air and into the house filled the panic and urgency. 

‘DONNIE!! DONNIE we need help!” donnie, raph, april, casey, and master splinter came dashing outside to leo and mikey sde. Connie grabbed stiles from leo's hands not wasting time asking what had happened and ran directly to the make shift medical room. Laying stiles down onto the make shirt med bed he began to strip stiles of his clothes and bandages, blood coming with them. Ruching over to a cabinet opening it he grabbed plastic gloves and a silver bowl, cleaning alcohol, and a white towel, placing them on an old fashioned trolley and rolled it over to the bed before going back over to a cabinet this time grabbing medical string a needle, anesthetic, bandages. Placing the rest of the items on the trolley he quickly washed his hands and put on the rubber gloves and grabbed a chair pulling it over to the bedside. He carefully dipped one of the washbowls into the bowl of water and began to gently wash away the drying blood. Once that was done donnie grabbed a vaccine needle and filled it with the anesthetic carefully injecting it into the part of stiles arm that had not been shredded. He waited for it to set in. it wasn't long before stiles breathing became normal and his body lay still.

Donnie then took full on action. Carefully disinfecting the reopened wounds before wrapping them up. Donnie felt his heart stop at the sight of a small trickle of blood that ran out of stiles ears.


	6. Scilens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments.

Normal pov

Stiles body burned in leo’s arms as he and mikey rushed the teen back to the farm house as fast as they could. He tried to keep calme and not panic as stiles became hotter with every jump he took. Relief filled leo’s mind when the farm house came into view. Jumping from the last branch he landed and keep running for the front door. Borth leo and mikeys voice echoed through the air and into the house filled the panic and urgency. 

‘DONNIE!! DONNIE we need help!” donnie, raph, april, casey, and master splinter came dashing outside to leo and mikey sde. Connie grabbed stiles from leo's hands not wasting time asking what had happened and ran directly to the make shift medical room. Laying stiles down onto the make shirt med bed he began to strip stiles of his clothes and bandages, blood coming with them. Ruching over to a cabinet opening it he grabbed plastic gloves and a silver bowl, cleaning alcohol, and a white towel, placing them on an old fashioned trolley and rolled it over to the bed before going back over to a cabinet this time grabbing medical string a needle, anesthetic, bandages. Placing the rest of the items on the trolley he quickly washed his hands and put on the rubber gloves and grabbed a chair pulling it over to the bedside. He carefully dipped one of the washbowls into the bowl of water and began to gently wash away the drying blood. Once that was done donnie grabbed a vaccine needle and filled it with the anesthetic carefully injecting it into the part of stiles arm that had not been modeled. He waited for it to set in. it wasn't long before stiles breathing became normal and his body lay still.

Donnie then took full on action. Carefully disinfecting the reopened wounds before wrapping them up. Donnie felt his heart stop at the sight of a small trickle of blood that ran out of stiles ears. Donne couldn't breath


	7. Fear can become something beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment

My body flt light and airy. My head hurt making me nauseous. Opening my eyes everything was to bright and too defined, i took in my surroundings realizing that i was back in donnies medic room. Slowly sitting up i looked around for the purple banded turtle. I jumped at the sudden feeling of a hand being placed on my. I turned to see donnie looking at me with concern, staring back at him my face scrunched up into question.

“ donnie what's wrong what happened.” shock filled my mind. my hand shot to my mouth before looking up at donnie in horror. Normally when you talk to someone you can hear your own voice. not this time. this time my voice was gone.

“D-donnie what’s happening.” i tried to yell tried to make my voice come back. but nothing happned.my chest vibrated like as if i was tlaking. Panic filled my head. I watched donnie shook his head and his mouth and hands move up and down. But no sound came out. Time slowed down, my heart stopped and my eyes widened.  
-i ….i can't hear…. I can't hear! Nononono this can't be happening to me! Not now!-  
Tears began to fall down my cheeks, my breathing sped up making my body shake and struggle for air. Began to scream, cry, and shout in hoped that it would break through this sound barrier. Donnie grabbed my arms and tried to calm me down by saying words that i couldn't understand nor hear. In the corner of my eye i could see the other ruching into the room. Their faces looked angry when they spotted me and donnie.

-oh no they're gonna kick me out! I-im useless like this! I was already a burden but now im really gonna lose everything all over again.- my head spin. Shoving donnie away from me i pulled myself into a tight ball in the corner of the bed that was against the wall and grabbed at my ears, rocking myself. Scaly strong arms wrapped themselves around my chest. my back was pushed into the firm chest. Closing my eyes i tried to refocus myself to the now and not the past. 


	8. Mystery lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments, kudos please

stiles pov

 

It was dark in my mind, i felt like i was in a ship that was out at sea. My head was propped up on something warm and soft.

 

“Hush little one it's alright. You're safe here. No one's going to hurt you.” a voice echoed. It was distorted for a moment before clearing. My heartbeat slowed down while my breathing became easier. Slowly i opened my eyes a crack at the feeling of a gentle hand running through my short hair. A gentle light seeped through the thin crack between my eyelids. Snapping my eyes open i gasped deeply for air. Looking up was amazed to see a milky way above me and a beautiful woman with wavy hair with purple and white highlights. Hse had 4 eyes. Each a different color. She had freckles and galaxy makeup adoring her delicate looking face.

 

She smiles down at me while i was left in total awww. I carefully rolled onto my hands and knees keeping while i kept my eye on the women. Once i was on my knees i noticed i was on a boat. It was all shadows with torn sails, the women was magnificent right side up. With brown bandages wrapped lose and flowingly around her, a green leafy tunic adorned her thin Frame. She wore no shoes, she had 6 arms and a long golden fox tail that stuck out behind her and glowed gently.

 

‘W-where am I?’ Standing up I wobbled like a fawn during its first steps. I headed over to the side of the boat where i spotted gray and blue waves that moved and looked like they had been painted, they moved gracefully almost liked they were part of a puppet show. I glanced down at my own hand nearly jumped out of my skin at the sight. They were like as if i was a painting just like the waves. I couldn't help rolling my hand and bending my fingers, they moved fluidly more so then they would have in the real world. I felt graceful and perfect these feelings made a smile split my lips. Looking back at the women, my smiled wavered as my face twisted up in confusion.

 

~u-uhm do i know you?I-I feel like i've meet you before.” the beautiful lady gave me a toothy grin, her eyes shined with joy as a tiny giggle escaped her. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled towards me before laying on her stomach, her feet sticking up in the air while her hand supported her head. She was mere inches from me and she's a loooot bigger up close then i had thought. 

 

“ that's because i am from your past, in your present, and will be part of your future my little strika” my eyes widened and began to tear, i couldn't tear my eyes away or blink afraid that she would disappear and that this would be just a dream. I didn't hesitate to try and wrap my skinny arms around the women's giant arm in a hug tears finally tearing there way out of my eyes and streaming down my face. 

 

“ m-mom.” my voice could only manage a whisper. I felt a large warm hand scoop me up and lift me up so that i could sit on her hand then i was pressed against her chest. I leaned my head against her chest right above her heart.“Mom I don't know what to do! I'm scared. I-i couldn't hear.” the rubble of a soft chuckle making the way out of her before she lifted me to her eye level and smiled at me. “ you are safe here strika. These people, you can trust. They will protect and care for you and guide you. Now you've been in this realm for too long you're not safe here when you're unstable you must go back.” i began to panic hearing that. - would i ever see her again? Was this just a once in a lifetime thing? What does she mean i'm not safe?- “ w-will i ever get to see you again?” a large pale finger tipped my head to look at her in the eyes. “ of course you will strika! You can talk to me any time you want. You may not be able to see, hear, and touch me but i will always be there. But you must go back now. Close your eyes.”doing as she told if felt her lips touch my head and a bright light spread through my whole body. When i opened my eyes again i was greeted by the sight of raph wrapped around me like a snake. He was screaming at donnie who was waving his hands wildly in the air. Leo shoved donnie out of the way and began yelling at raph. I spotted mikey sitting at the end of the bed, our eyes met and i watched as fear and worry lifted from his face and was replaced by joy and hope. I watched as he grasped the others attention and pointed at me, every one stopped and started wide eyed at me. Donnie turned around doing something didn't know what until he turned around with a pad of paper and a pencil in hand. He handed it to me. Are you ok? looking back up at the four brothers i wrote back No …. But i will be because i'm not alone.


	9. to blame another is to blame your self?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment. sorry about some of the repeat kinda tired.

The pack sat together in scotts living room. Isaac clung tightly to erica, his face buried in her neck that had become wet with tears and snot. Her hand ran through his curly blond hair while her head rested on boyd's shoulder. Her eyes were cold and dead, skin pale almost as if she was a ghost. Peter hale sat fuming in the corner, his head bowed while his daughter wa sno were to be found. Too busy running on a rampage and having threaten to kill them all if she saw their faces again. Allison stood against the wall glaring at scott arms crossed. 

 

Derek hale sat on the far end of the couch. One of stiles red hoodies was clutched to his chest like a lifeline. His face smudging into the soft fabric and the scent of stiles made tears dampen the sweat shirt. All heads turned to the front door as john came in. he had obviously failed at trying to fine stiles body. He slowly entered into the living rooms with malisa right behind him. His face stone cold and emotionless. Derek was suddenly sent flying off the couch and onto the floor. Before anyone could stop him, john was on top of derek punching him as hard as he could. Derek laid there not wanting to hurt the last stalinski anymore then he already had. Melissa, scott, and peter all jumped to grab and drag the enraged father off of the alpha. The man gave the 20 year old one more hit before letting go. John then went for scott verbally. His every word covered in poison.

 

“ this is all your fault! If you had protected him like your had promised he wouldn't have died! For god sakes scott what were you thinking letting him run off alone in those woods! You're his brother, his fucking best friend!” scott went to say something to defend himself but before he could john interrupted him. “ oh now wait i forgot because your the almighty rightful alpha it means you can do whatever the hell you want. Meaning you can just go around and use the only human in your pack however you want and when you have no use for him you can just throw him away like like some forgotten toy! You were so busy having your dick shoved up your girlfriend ass -

 

Slepé

 

The sound of melissa's hand making contact with john's face echoed through the room.

 

“ jonathan stilinski! How dare you! If anything your both are to blame for this and should both be ashamed! Scott the only time you'd even talk to stiles was if you needed something from him.” she then pointed her attention to john leaving her son scott to look guilty” and john you're so caught up with your fucking work you forget your owns ons birthday!” john looked at melissa quickly. “ what mom that's not true stiles birthday isn't until tomorrow?” scott exclaimed john nodded in agreement. Malisa glared at her son and john before saying in a firm voice. “ no his birthday was last month. You preshiouse merdouse girl friends birthday is tomorrow!” after a bit more yelling malisa told everyone to leave except for john and scott saying that she wasn't done with them.

 

The pack began to leave the house solemnly. Derek was just walking out of the house when a hand shoved him down the rest of the steps. His powers allowing him to catch himself.

 

“ are you happy now derek hale! You've finally gotten when you've wanted all along!” turning around derek saw that it had been erica who had pushed him and was now hugging and crumpling in on herself tears staining her cheeks. Boyd wraps his arms around her before leading her away the rest of the pack following. Isaac took the moment to get ahold of derek by the cuff of his shirt and star his alpha down in the eyes. Letting out a feral snarl. 

 

“ i hope your fickin happy hale youve gotten just what you wanted now. You don't have to worry about protecting a ( weak human) any more.” issic then shoved derek backwards. 

 

“ do you know what the saddest thing is. He wasn't weak as you think. In Fact he was the strongest one out of all of us and now because of you and your damn alpha pride he's gone.”

 

The teen walked away harshly wiping away tears from his eyes leaving behind a confused derek. Derek shook his head before shakily climbing into his care and began the drive home. Half way there derek's rage snapped through him his eyes shone red nails dug into the wheel as the car swerved dangerously on the road. He pulled over before punching the dashboard of his car his fist going easly straight through it. His head hit the steering wheel activating the horns as heavy sobs broke loose from his chest. 

 

What the hell had he done.


	10. Heavens is a high flight from hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comment sorry its taking so long just been trying to work on the next chapters and type up the others for ever thing else

Derek violently tossed and turned in his sleep. Growls and whines escaping him while seat beaded all over his body breathing becoming difficult.

 

Derek was in a forest the sky was multi shades of gray and black. He quietly walked through the snow covered ground, looking down derek saw that he had on no shoes or socks his feet were bare and pale ice blue. He couldn't feel them. A violent shiver suddenly racked his body as a harsh wind blew past him. He kept walking through the forest it was almost exactly like the one his house was in. his legs moved almost like on there own accord. 

 

Everything became black. Dead and dying trees surrounded. They had horrible faces carved into each of them. Dereks attention was brought off of them when something big moved through the darkness behind him. The creature stepped on sticks andits big paws crunched the snow. Turning his head back to the wards the sound, derek's heartbeat speed up even though internally he did feel the need to be scared. Almost like it he wasn't even in his own body. He was forced to cover his face with his arms when he was forcefully pushed against a tree trunk by a whirlwind of snow, ice and wind. Opening his eyes a bit a giant black wolf with eyes burning as red as hell left at him through the whorle wind. Derek flung his body out of the way onto what he thought would be the snowy grown only for the white painted ground to collapse underneath hims into splintering black shards of black white and gray. He fell through it before his body slammed hard onto a smooth bed of ice, the air was knocked out of him. His eyes rolled into his head slightly, before he was snapped out of it when he heard a bone rattling howell.

 

His body moved on its own as it got up shakily and dashed off on the ice flat. His head spun from moving so suddenly, he could feel the hot breath of something big and deadly on the back of his ankles. Sharp teeth suddenly connected and dug into the soft flesh of his left calf. He was lifted up into the air before being violently shaken like a rag doll, the monster the tossed him over a cliff he rolled down it hitting tree roots and sharp rocks along the way, when he finally reached the bottom of the cliff derek lay there. He hurt to much to even open his eyes his breathing painful. A sudden angelic voice filled his ears slightly wobbled.

 

“ derek…..derek.” it called softly its voice as sickly as honey. Derek managed what little strength he had to lift himself up on quaking arms. Eyes opened a bit vision blurred and doubled. There stood a beautiful fox surrounded by a golden yellow light. It watched him it voice ringing once more in his ear. The gow growing and shrinking every time it said his name.

 

The fox gracefully stepped closer and closer until it stood right in front of him. The fox lowered its head to touch derek frost bitten cheek. Dereks brain took a while before his brain was able to connect the animal. Having seen its golden honey whisky brown eyes before.

 

“S-stiles? It's you isn't it!?” the fox pulled back before it glowed and was replaced by stiles in a white long flowing dress. His eyes glowed and his face was soft and carking. Derek smiled, tears coming to his eyes he clumsily got to his feet before stumbling over to the glowing boy. Derek didn't hesitate before he wrapped his shaky arms around the boy and hugged him to his chest. Stiles was soft and warm and smelled like home and joy.

 

“ s-stiles im so sorry i should have never kicked you out. I should've never let go of your hand. please . please forgive me stiles, please come back to us to me, please come home.” derek felt stiles shaking and the sound of chuckling startled dere. Derek pulled the young man away from him so he could see his face. Stiles stood there laughing before he looked at derek giving him a horrid smiles making derek insides twist and churn.

 

“Me come back to you! Why would i do that!” stiles malicious smiles spread across his face making him look crazed. 

 

“ because i love you stiles please you have to believe me!” derek begged. The body stepped back the smile melted away turning into a serious expression. Then the a murderous smirk was placed on his lips.

 

“ you don't love me. You only wanted to use me!” stiles shoved dere back ruffle sending the were spiralling backwards. His body shattering through the ice covered lake. Panic filled derek his body was submerged under the cold water before he swam to the surface. When he broke through the water there stood stiles smiling and with eyes crazed staring right at him. The water suddenly became warm and thicker almost impossible to treat throug. Derek glanced down at his hands before horror and terror filled hims. He was no longer in a ice cold lake but a giant pool of blood. 

 

Becoming frantic he tried to swim to shore but it seemed the more he moved the more he was being dragged below the surface. It wasn't long before his body became tired and heary fear and dread consumed hom at the thought of drowning in the blood pool. Blood made its way into his mouth and splashed all over his face. He glance back at the now darkly glowing form. Tears streamed down derek's face as he reached for stiles.  
“ s-stiles please!” he wailed. Stiles stood his ground the wicked look stuck to his pale face.

 

“ no derek. Your gunna drown.IM GUNNA DROWN YOU JUST LIKE HOW YOU DROWNED ME!” with that derek was yanked under and into the blood lake a scream tore out of him.

 

Derek shot up out of his bed panting and covered in sweat. Eyes bulged out in fear and panic. Derek crumbled purring a hand to his face as he began to cry. He pulled himself into a ball and cried even harder alone in the darkness of his room. The cold winter storm raging outside his window.


	11. Summer flowers and fox tails learn to bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment

Stiles sat in a makeshift bed staring down at his still bandaged hands. A piece of paper was slid into them, grabbing it he read the slip.  
“~I brought some food~” stiles looked up the see raphael standing next to the bed with a tray that held two bowls. One was filled with steaming hot rice and miso soup. Stiles stared blankly at the tray before taking it and placed it on his lap. 

 

Raph sat down in a wooden chair, watching stiles as he began to eat. His arms crossed over his chest. Raphs eyes narrowed in suspicion when the younger teen had stop eating halfway through the meal and was instead soullessly staring at the food. His face was blank of all emotion except for sadness. 

 

The older teen tisked then stood, picking up the good tray he places down on one of Donnies medical countertops.stiles watched as the reptile moved back to his bedside. He totally let out a manly squeak when he was suddenly being lifted up into strong slightly ruff arms. Stiles reflexively wrapped his arms around the thick mucked neck of the turtle as he was carried out of the room down the stairs and hallway and put the front door. They then headed back into the forest where stiles had gotten sick.

 

They soon came to a wall of vines that were green and almost dead looking, tree branches helped to turn the wall into a difficulty wolven thicket. Raph carefully looked around the forest area being sure that they weren't being followed before he began to pull away the foliage being careful not to break any of the brittle  
Thicket.

 

Stiles gasped before smiling. They had walked into a cove. It was made out of light gray rocks and tan sand. There was moss and purple blue and white flowers that jutted out of the cracked and cranes of the rock wall. Bright yellow flowers mixed with red and green vines, big leaves formed a canopy above there heads. 

 

The sunlight shined through in golden tendrils with tiny dust specks that dances and flitted about. Small purple ,orange, and brown feathered birds flew here and there, dashing in and out of the holes in the Canopy. Where there Nests that they had build into the rocks lay. Below there was a lake that shined crystal clear blue and shimmered in the soft sun light making the water look like a thousand gems. 

 

In the center of the lake there lay a smooth flat rock, above it there was a waterfall that ran pure and glittering down upon the smooth big stone. 

 

Raphael stepped into the water holding stiles close to his chest being sure to keep the younger dry. The water only Coming up to his leather claded hips. Soon they set foot onto the wet,dark gray, rock. He gently placed the young boy down before settling himself down taking out a bright orange erasable marker, eraser, and a white board.

 

“Wait why are we here?” Stiles face twisted up in confusion. Raph turned to him before picking up the whiteboard and marker.

 

“ ta think.” Stiles read the board feeling even more confused than he had before. He raised an eyebrow at Raph who frowned and earaised the board before re-writing something on it then passed it back to the human. 

 

“I  
Come here when I get upset and wanna calm down. I sit under the waterfall and think about what I did, what I should have done, and how I can make things better. I let the water from the fall carry away any bad thoughts so I don't hurt anyone. I noticed that you've been letting your emotions eat at ya. It ain't gonna do ya any good. Ya need ta let go before it takes over and you end up hurting someone you care about.” Stiles face twisted in slight fear. looking back at Raph he saw that the big turtle had moved back so that he was sitting right under the fall of the water.

 

The turtles hands layed limp on his knees, palms facing down his back lined up straight. His head was held up high with both of his slightly brownish red red eyes closed. Stiles could see that he was taking in deep breaths that looked calculated but also not. The older teen looked completely at peace. 

 

Stiles had the feeling that he was supposed to follow suit in what ever it was Raph doing. Assuming the same position as Raph stiles took a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth. Slowly the memories and thoughts of what had transpired the last past days filled his head. They where painful and frightening. The cold water rained down his face in rivulets ,mixing with his tears. His heart rate and anxiety picked up the more he let the memories consume his thoughts. 

 

A big warm hand grasped his shoulder firmly startling stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't foget to comment


	12. Not a chapter just a note

New chapters will be posted soon


	13. Two fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long but thanks for waiting heres the next chapter and marry christmas every one please stay warm 
> 
>  

Forcing all thoughts that speed through his mind to a stop. His body felt like it had when he was on the boat with his mother. Opening his eyes he realised that he was standing against the deck railing of the ship. He stared into the murky black water below him. He could see little red fish that swam around and under the boat. They looked like they were almost made out of clay and feathers. Turning his head to the side he spotted raph standing next to him. He was watching the fishes as well there slightly shiny clay feathery bodies reflecting in raph's eyes.

“ you remember. Now ya gotta let em go.” stiles looked back at the fish before taking a deep breath through his nose and out through his mouth. When he reopened his eyes there glowing in front of his was a strange entity. 

The little creature had two arms with tiny hands and fingers, bright white eyes which were wide with fascination, wonder and innocence.

Reaching both hands out, he carefully the small creature to his face getting a closer look at it. The tiny thing let out a small sad sigh. 

“ what is this thing? What do i do with it?” raph chuckled sounding more like a rumble before hr took a deep breath before exhaling his body relaxing against the railing large four fingered hands laid limply over the edge. Stiles watch in total awe as a dark red creature that looked almost just like stiles creature was blown out of raph's mouth and into the air. 

“ now you gotta let em go.” with that raph raised both of his big hands to cup the little thing and leaned over the boat's railing letting the tiny creature slide into the water below. As soon as it touched the water its form turned into a dark fiery red and green scaled clay fish. Stiles watched in amazement as the fish swam around in a circle. Stiles then leaned over the railing just enough that he could reach the top of the water. He had to use his inner thigh muscles and stomach muscles to keep himself from falling into the water. His feet just barely touching the wooden paneled floor of the boat. 

His own orange and white creature slide down his hand and into the murky painted looking water. Stiles watched amazed as the little flame turned into a black, white, and orange patched coy fish. The fish had a golden glow around it as it swam in a joined circle with raphs fish.

The two danced together twice before disappearing into the murky depths of the ocea. Closing his eyes stiles smiled releasing out a the breath that he hadn't even realized that he had been holding. When he opened his eyes he was back in the cove with the waterfall soaking through his clothes. Glancing over at raph he saw that the giant turtle was watching him with a broad smiles and pointed down at the white board. 

Taking a glance at the white board he noticed that raph had already written his a message to read.

“ let's go back to the farm and get yah somethin to eat.” stiles looked up at raph wide eyed and brightly smiling back at the older teen.


	14. Call of death to life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this isn't the full chapter its only half of it but i wanted to post it so that its easier for me to keep track of witch chapter I'm on and what I'm posting writing up a new chapter and what not. I'm still working on the other stories but its gunna take me a while to upload all of them because for some unknown resin i thought that it would be a good idea to write five stories

A black wolf paced up and down the river bank, he had been doing this for days. His big black nose was pressed firmly to the ground. Big black ears pricked up at attention, eyes focused. He paces until he ends up at a rock that was smooth and dark, black , and wet with river water making it shimmer in the sun. the black wolf climbed up onto the rock before sitting down on it.  
The wolfs red eyes gazed down at the rushing water below, water droplets that had been sent into the air when the torrents of water slammed against jagged rocks and sparkled like diamonds. They felt cool when some water landed on the wolf's face, a billowing breeze ruffling the black fur. The wolf gazed mournfully down at a dark and saturated brown log. It had been wedged between rocks and the clif. But now lay in bits. Pieces of bark had been chiped, striped, and pulled off.  
Wolf closed his eyes before turning and jumping off of the rock and padded back to the edge of his territory.he stopped before he turned his head looking at where his territory ended and another alphas neighboring territory began. His nose pointed high in the air. Taking in a deep whiff he then began to stock cautiously towards the edge. Sticking his head over the border the wolf set one paw over, ears shooting up and eyes weary before he took another step.  
The wolf dashed across the border like lightning being sure to stay close as possible to the river just in case he needed a quick escape. His eyes and nose searched for danger and something else. It wasn't long before the wolf spotted something red waving and stick against a gray rock right in the middle of the river. The wolf's tongue lolled out to the side painting trying to catch his breath. He gazed over the edge of the river bank, big black paws sunking into the fleshy soft soil underneath them. He noted that the current on this side of the territory was much slower and shallower. The wolf sprung into the water his muscles became tight and tense as the ice cold water soaked into his thick winter coat.  
He glided through the water with ease , reaching the rocks the wolf carefully snagged the delicate cloth in his sharp fangs jaws snapping closed making sure there would be no chance of losing the cloth in the currents. The wolf swam back to the shore, his paws scrambled to find perched on the snowy muddy frozen bank. He dragged his water logged pelt and body out of the water, water droplets were sent flying as he shook himself dry.


	15. come and find me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hay every one i know the way that this and has been written and posted is really really wired but this is all i got typed up right now and i felt really bad for not posting sooner but uhmm yah here you go when i finish typing up the other half of it i will post it.

His hands felt clammy as he clumsily fumbled with his iPhone his fingers trying to decided. Weather or. Not he would call the pack to try and convince them that stiles was indeed still alive. Having already gone through so many failed attempts. Derek couldn't help but feel lost and unsure of himself. 

He ran his slightly shaking hand through his messy and unwashed hair.it was matted and oily and caked in dirt and mud from him being outside for so long.in fact Derek couldn't even remember. The last time he showered or had eaten a full meal that didn't consist of just a water bottle and an energy bar.  
His voice trembled nervously as he made several quick calls to the split up pack mates, making the last call he ran up the staircase to his bedroom to get dressed.

After stiles had died he and the pack had renovated the whole old hall house so now that it had enough rooms to fit the pack and then some with a big kitchen and living room. Erica and Lydia had even made a garden in the front and back of the house that was filled with all kinds of blue white pink and purple flowers.   
However now that it was winter everything looked dead and dull the painting cover of the house not helping to brighten then hale grounds it has been planted dark shades of purple and black while the inside rooms where each painted to match the persons who were supposed to stay in them.   
Derek's own room was a cool deep blue with black blinds covering the window and a hardwood floor with a queen sized bed with soft goose feathers covers and pillows. The covered where a rich light white color. On both sides of the bed where side tables with like she'll blue lamps.)   
He hobbled on one foot while he talked trying to be steady enough that he could put his other leg through the leg hole of his jeans.ending the last call ( which was more like a voice message to his sister laura. Derek sat back in the living room. He rested his scrubby haired chin on the back of his slightly pale and thin hands. His face was twisted up as h became lost in his thoughts. If anyone had walked in on his at the time they would have thought he was a vampire with how thin pale and sleep deprived he looked. His shirts fit him still but didn't stick to him enough to show.  
His foot tapped against the wood floor. It had been less than an hour before Derek's ears picked The sound of two familiar heart beats approaching the house. Before his guest got the the front door he had the door pulled open before either isaac or Erica could knock.

Both wolves stood stunned at the bright smile that was pressed into their usually depressed alphas face. Erica eyes gazed down Derek's body smiling a little realizing that Derek was wear a fresh clothes and he smelled of excitement and slight anxiety which was a huge leap from the depression anger and sorrow that had soured him yesterday when they had left his house to head home.


End file.
